


Ringing in the New Year

by myglassesaredirty



Series: It Had to be You [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Kissing at Midnight, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romance, ever. in my life., i have never been this soft, this is the softest hecking thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/pseuds/myglassesaredirty
Summary: New Year's Eve is a night full of traditions: New Year's kiss, fireworks, countdown, etc. He just wants to do something else this year.





	Ringing in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. I have never written anything this romantic or soft, ever, in my life. I didn't know it was possible for me to do this. Also, by writing this, I made myself want a man more than I've ever wanted a man in my life, so…
> 
> (I'm like, ten minutes out from midnight, and hEck, I got it in on time)

“Henry,” Maddy whispers, wrapping her jacket more tightly around her middle. “What are we doing out here?”

 

Henry carefully steps from the dock into his pathetic little fishing boat. The little boat rocks a little bit with his weight, but it stays upright. The paint on the sides of the boat is chipping off, and the name he chose oh so many years ago has long since faded.

 

Maddy glances over her shoulder, and a puff of white smoke billows from her mouth. “I feel like someone’s going to catch us, and…yell at us for breaking curfew or something.”

 

Henry shakes his head and reaches his for Maddy. “Nah,” he says, just as quietly as her. “We’re adults; we can be out this late.” He takes her hand and carefully helps her into the boat. As she sits down on the bench, he unties his dinghy, grabs the oars, and starts rowing out to the ocean.

 

Maddy’s eyes widen and she tucks her hands into her pockets. “Henry, where– we’re going to miss the New Year’s celebrations.”

 

Henry smiles softly and keeps on rowing. “Trust me,” he says, “you’ll like this a lot more.”

 

Maddy hums. “If you say so.” She presses her lips together and looks at the expanse of water. It’s pitch black, and the thought of it scares her. Logically, she knows that she’s safe and the water won’t get any stronger than the gentle lapping it is now, but, still. She can’t see what’s underneath.

 

The moon shimmers on the ocean, causing silver light to ripple across the water. She feels like if she just reaches out and touches the ocean, her hand will come away glittering with soft, shimmery silver.

 

“It’s beautiful,” she breathes.

 

Henry glances behind him and notices the same thing Maddy sees. Did he know it was going to be this beautiful? No, not really, but he knew it would be a stunning sight. “Just another minute, and then we’ll stop,” he says.

 

Maddy twists her watch and presses the light-up button. “It’s five ‘til, Henry. Just what do you have planned for tonight?”

 

He looks behind him and decides that this place is as good as any to stop rowing. He sets the oars down, leans forward, and kisses the tip of Maddy’s nose. “Are you cold?”

 

Maddy gestures – a little  _ too _ emphatically – at her surroundings. The little boat rocks, and both Henry and Maddy freeze, waiting for the boat’s sentence. Once it settles down, Maddy scrubs her hands up and down her arms.  _ “Yes,” _ she hisses. “I’m freezing!”

 

Henry chuckles to himself, reaches underneath his bench, and shakes out a blanket. He scoots aside to make room for her. “Here,” he says, nodding to the empty seat, “come sit.”

 

Maddy winces and carefully switches seats, letting Henry drape the blanket around her shoulders. She leans back against him, nestling her head into the crook of his neck. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close, and kisses her head. She gently brushes her fingers up and down his arm. “I love you,” she whispers.

 

Henry kisses her forehead again. “I love you, too.” Despite the unquestionable beauty that he clearly is in the middle of, even the ocean and the moon can’t compare to Madeleine. Her eyes shimmer with a vibrancy, curiosity, and depth that the moon couldn’t even hope to have. The silvery light catches her blonde hair, and her hair glows in the moonlight. She looks like a goddess. If Maddy walked out of the water, just like this, she would perfectly replicate the tale of Aphrodite.

 

He brushes her hair with his fingertips, and Maddy makes a contented noise in the back of her throat and snuggles further into his embrace.

 

“Henry?” she murmurs. He’s not exactly at the perfect angle, but he knows her eyes are closed.

 

“Yeah, darling?”

 

She turns her face into the crook of his neck and kisses his collarbone. “We have, like, 90 seconds until midnight.”

 

Henry nods and gently nudges her with his shoulder. “Fireworks are about to start.”

 

“Mm.”

 

He hears, rather than sees, the first sign of fireworks. His eyes search for the source of the sound, and the fireworks explode in flashes of green and gold. More fireworks are set off, this time red and blue and orange. Each one fades into a shower of faded colors.

 

The lights reflect in Maddy’s hair, and she “oohs” and “ahs” with each firework of the display. She doesn’t lean away from his embrace, and just as she’s about to ask when they’ll know if it’s the new year yet, a cheer erupts from the beach, and she has her answer.

 

Though she’s reluctant, she leans away from Henry’s embrace for just a moment. “Happy New Year, Henry,” she says, smiling lazily.

 

Henry places his finger under her chin, gently tilting her chin up. “May it be the best one yet,” he says, leaning forward to kiss her.

 

Their lips move slowly against each other. Maddy grins against his mouth and shifts so that her arms are draped around his neck. He keeps his one hand underneath her chin and places the other on her shoulder blade. Her lips are soft and taste like apple cider, and Henry never wants to stop, wants life to stay like this forever – kissing lazily in the moonlight, in the middle of the ocean.

 

Maddy finally pulls away, her eyes still closed. “I love you so freaking much, Henry Spencer.” She kisses him again.

 

He kisses her cheek first, then her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then her lips again. “I love you more than anything, Madeleine Baker,” he whispers.

 

The moonlight shimmers on them as Maddy turns back to rest in Henry’s embrace. Henry keeps his arms wrapped around her, and they watch the young adults dancing next to the bonfire on the beach, ringing in the new year in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it, love it, hate it? Leave a comment below or go to my tumblr (@ my-glasses-are-dirty) and send in an ask!


End file.
